the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
6 Underground (film)
| writer = | starring = | music = Lorne Balfe | cinematography = Bojan Bazelli | editing = | studio = | distributor = Netflix | released = | runtime = 128 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $150 million }} 6 Underground is a 2019 American vigilante action-thriller film directed by Michael Bay and written by Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick. The film stars Ryan Reynolds, Mélanie Laurent, Manuel Garcia-Rulfo, Adria Arjona, Corey Hawkins, Ben Hardy, and Dave Franco. Bay produced the film with his longtime partner Ian Bryce and Skydance's David Ellison, Dana Goldberg and Don Granger. 6 Underground was released on December 13, 2019, by Netflix. Plot synopsis After faking their own deaths, six individuals form a vigilante squad, in order to take down notorious criminals. All of them were brought to the team by its leader (Reynolds) for their unique skills and a desire to erase their past and change the future. Cast * Ryan Reynolds as One * Mélanie Laurent as Two/Camille * Manuel Garcia-Rulfo as Three/Javier * Ben Hardy as Four/Billy * Adria Arjona as Five/Amelia * Dave Franco as Six * Corey Hawkins as Seven/Blaine * Lior Raz * Peyman Maadi * Peter Stormare * Sebastian Roche Production On March 7, 2018, it was reported that Michael Bay would direct the action thriller film, 6 Underground, based on the script by Paul Wernick and Rhett Reese, which would be produced by Skydance Media's David Ellison, Dana Goldberg, and Don Granger along with Bay. In May 2018, it was reported that Netflix would distribute the film, for what they intend to be a new action franchise with Ryan Reynolds starring in the lead role. In July 2018, Dave Franco, Manuel Garcia-Rulfo, Adria Arjona, Corey Hawkins, Ben Hardy and Lior Raz joined the cast. In August 2018, Mélanie Laurent and Peyman Maadi joined the cast of the film. Principal production commenced on July 30, 2018 in Los Angeles, Italy (Florence, Rome, Taranto, Siena and Frascati) and the United Arab Emirates (Al Ain, Abu Dhabi, Liwa Oasis, Ras Al Khaimah, and Sharjah). Principal photography wrapped on December 5, 2018. The film's production reportedly cost $150 million , the second most expensive film in the Netflix platform since Will Smith's film ''Bright''. Release The film was released digitally to Netflix on December 13, 2019. Critical response The review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported an approval rating of 42% based on 21 reviews, with an average rating of 4.97/10. Metacritic, another review aggregator, assigned the film a weighted average score of 45 out of 100 based on 17 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American action thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Michael Bay Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Films with screenplays by Paul Wernick Category:Films with screenplays by Rhett Reese Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:American vigilante films Category:American action films Category:Bay Films films Category:Platinum Dunes films Category:Films distributed by Disney